


12.Confusion & 26. flinch

by NatalieRyan



Series: 100 whump drabble challenge Tumblr fics by Natalie Ryan [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 100 whump drabble challenge, Confusion, Flinch, Gen, Jack guilt, Mac Whump, Non-Consensual Touching, Prompt number 12, Whump, prompt number 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Prompt number 12 and 26 from the 100 whump drabble challenge on Tumblr.Prompted by CommanderBunnBunn. For Mac or Jack
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: 100 whump drabble challenge Tumblr fics by Natalie Ryan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170815
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	12.Confusion & 26. flinch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderBunnBunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBunnBunn/gifts).



> This one was prompted by CommanderBunnBunn. I ran away with it and here's the result.   
> There's no actual non-con, just some ideations Murdoc had and Mac could feel that was what Murdoc wanted Mac to think it happened.   
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

When Mac woke up, he could tell that something was different. There wasn't a creepy stare to watch over him, nor the blinking dot on the camera in the corner. 

The bed wasn't his, but he was warm and he burrowed in the blankets that he was wrapped in. 

There was someone in the room with him and that someone was safe, Mac could tell. So Mac went back to sleep (technically he didn't even open his eyes). 

The next time Mac woke up though, it was dark. There was only a sliver of light getting in the room, but it wasn't enough for Mac to see where he was. There was a shadow moving towards the bed, and Mac thought that Murdoc finally decided to do what he wanted since the first time they met. The way he stripped Mac with his eyes, made Mac feel more vulnerable than ever, naked with his clothes still on. 

A hand reached out to touch him and Mac flinched, recoiling from the gloved hand touching his forearm. 

“Mac?” 

But the voice… the voice did not belong to Murdoc. 

It. It couldn't be… 

“Mac, hey, it's me. It's Jack.” 

There was some shuffling and the lights were turned on. The lamp on the bedside table. Mac looked from the lamp to the hand on the bed. It wasn't a gloved hand, it was Jack's hand fisted in the blanket, ring still on and the veins bulging on his forearm from how tight he had his hand clenched. 

Looking around he could see that he was in Jack's room. In Jack's apartment. 

“Jack?” 

“Yes, it's me.” 

“What happened?” 

“What do you remember?”

“Murdoc… he kidnapped me. Took me somewhere. Don't know.” 

Mac could see and hear Jack sigh before he sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes were bloodshot and there were deep bruises underneath the eyes that came down to his cheeks. 

Just how long did Murdoc keep him?

“That creep took you on Wednesday. It's Friday… well, technically Saturday now.” 

There was something in Jack's voice, Mac couldn't tell what it was, but Jack was holding something back. It was the voice he usually used when he was trying hard not to let on how much he was hurting. 

Then, some flashes of memories came to Mac. Murdoc knocking him out in the parking lot of the store Mac went to buy the beers from. Waking up in a cold room, tied on the bed, with his shirt unbuttoned and his belt gone with his pants unbuttoned and unzipped. But Mac didn't feel like… like  _ that _ happened, so Murdoc must have done that for show, to make Mac think that he raped him. Get inside Mac's head, play with him, fuck with his sanity. 

More memories flooded Mac's mind as he remembered cold hands roaming his body. Murdoc actually pulled his gloves off for this one. And then something being injected in him. 

“Mac? Are you okay?” 

Mac didn't realize he was shaking until Jack spoke up. Jack reached with his hand again but pulled it back before he touched him. Mac bit his lip. He wanted Jack to hold him and to tell him it was going to be okay, but… 

“How did you find me?”

Jack swallowed hard and looked at his lap. Something was definitely wrong. 

“Murdoc sent us a link with… live feed.” 

_ The blink of the red dot on a camera in the corner. _

Mac gasped. 

“First, he sent me a message. You know, one of those with his creepy lyrics and quotes.” 

Mac nodded. Some things never changed. 

“We were all at your place by that point. I saw your note tacked on the counter.” Jack smiled sadly. “When he texted, I told Riley and she tried to trace the number, but it was a burner.” 

Jack stopped talking, like he was trying to physically prepare himself for what he was going to say. 

“Several hours later, he sent Riley an email with the live feed link.” 

Mac didn't have to ask what was the link for. He was blessed (or cursed) to not remember most of it. He couldn't say that about his family. 

“He… he was taunting us. He was taunting me. And… he was right. I mean, he took you right under my nose and I-” 

“Jack…” 

“I should have been more careful. I didn't even notice he was following you. Or any of us. Maybe he followed us all. I don't know, but this was planned. He… he almost-” Jack looked up at Mac and Mac could see the fear and regret in Jack's eyes as well as the sadness. 

“He didn't. I remember that. He didn't. He just wanted me to think he did.” 

Jack nodded, and Mac could see the unshed tears in his eyes. 

“Wasn't your fault.”

“I don't know about that.” 

“Jack, it was not your fault. Okay?”

Jack looked away, and Mac had enough of this.

Jack oomphed surprisedly when Mac threw himself at Jack. 

“What-” 

Mac held on tight and felt Jack's arms wrap around him in a hug, far lighter than Mac knew Jack's grip could be. 

“I am not going to break, go on.”

Jack seemed to understand what Mac was saying and pulled Mac to his chest, holding him tight. 

“I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened. I should have been there.” 

“There was nothing we could do to predict him kidnapping me, Jack. And you know Murdoc, if he wants to do something, he'd do it. No matter what we have to say about that.”

“I can't help but think, if I was just…” 

“You found me. You came for me. That's all that matters.” 

“You remember that?” 

“Yes. I remember how safe I felt when you found me. I knew you'd come.” 

“I'm glad I got there when I did. I'm glad you are safe.” 

“Me too.” 

Mac shivered and realized now that he wasn't confused, that he had thrown the blankets away. Jack must have felt it, because he felt Jack move and a moment later, Jack wrapped the blanket around him while still hugging him. 

Mac burrowed in the warmth and sighed. It was going to be okay. Jack was here. Everything was more bearable with him around. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
